


Dreams, Visions and The Fates

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By CatAres is obsessed with a certain warrior.





	Dreams, Visions and The Fates

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Rating: PG (I think) 
> 
> Timeline: Before Xena goes for the good side
> 
> Summary: Ares is obsessed with a certain warrior 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

He watched her in battle. She was a magnificent site to behold. She had a strength that appeared to never falter. Maybe this was why her men followed her with out question. She was determined to succeed at any cost. She sliced her way through the advancing army. Her raven hair flew in the breeze caused by her swinging of the sword. Man after man fell at her feet. She was covered in blood now. She didn’t care it made her an even more imposing sight. Ares laughed to himself, “She will scare them to death just by the sight of her now!” The woman raised her sword in the air and screamed another battle cry meaning to advance. Her men charged on. They were rallied now and were unbeatable. The enemy they attacked never stood a chance. Her men cut through them like a hot knife through butter.  
  
Hours later……………..  
  
“Another Victory in the name of Ares!” the young woman screamed. Her blood soaked arm raised her sword toward the sky again. A cheer went out through the army. The cheering stopped and the young woman looked out over the destruction her men had just caused, it was a beautiful sight to her darkened soul. The dead bodies of her enemies strewn about the ground, the burned buildings that were in her way, the blackened earth from which her army rode over. She was really pleased with herself. She wondered what her men thought of her at times like this. She scanned the group of men before her. They ranged in age of 16 to 45. They were a rough lot and group determined to destroy anyone in their way. She wondered if they questioned following a woman. Her thoughts were interrupted.  
  
Just then one of the new recruits raised his hand. She looked at him, he couldn’t be more than 17 at most, probably a farm boy with no real training, well at least he made it through his first battle. “You don’t have to raise your hand, but it is a nice gesture, now what do you want?” she said flatly looking at the young man.   
  
He was mesmerized by her crystal blue eyes as they bore into his. “Um, Mistress, um, what do we do with the dead?” he asked with a shaky voice.   
  
“What dead, ours or theirs?” she replied with an ice tone. “How cute” she thought “he stills worries about death rituals.”  
  
“Both I guess Mistress.” He answered again with a shaky voice. He could feel the hate rolling off this woman. She had to be the scariest thing next to the God of War Himself alive.  
  
She though carefully before she answered the boy “Bury our fallen men, I want the heads of the enemy up on stakes lining the road, then burn their bodies. It will be a good warning to all that cross my army‘s path” she said this loud enough for all to hear. When she finished another round of cheers went off. Yes she was pleased with herself today. She looked down at the boy, he seemed a little more sure of himself now. She hoped he would be smart enough to last another battle.   
  
She lifted her gaze and looked toward the guards of the captives. “Take the women and children to the cave and put heavy guard on them. I don’t want anyone getting away, we will make a pretty penny off of them as slaves.” With her final order for the afternoon she returned to her mount and road back to camp. She knew he would be waiting.  
  
When she arrived at her tent she was definitely a sight to behold, of course only a sight War itself would love. She opened the flap to her tent and stepped in. She knew he was there, she could sense it, but she let him play his game. She walked over to her dressing area and stripped the bloody clothes and armor off. She looked at the pile of blood soaked clothes on floor “wonder if they will come clean” she said to herself, and as if by thought the blood vanished from the clothing. She smiled. She began to take in the sight that reflected in the mirror. Blood was everywhere, her hair, her skin, just everywhere. She grabbed a silken robe off the stand and wrapped it around herself. She walked to the flap of the tent to call for a bath, when as if her mind had been read again her bath was drawn and waiting. She walked over dropped the robe and slowly sunk into the steamy waters. The waters had an abundant amount of scented oils added to both sooth her aching muscles and to remove the smell of death from her body. As she washed her long raven hair she noted a great amount of blood was being washed out turning the waters a pink tinge, but just as the pink color appeared it vanished and was replenished with fresh water. She grinned at this; he was always so thoughtful. “Ok show yourself and wash my back!” she said softly to the air around her. Almost instantly the air was full of blue sparks as the God of War appeared before his chosen.  
  
Now it was her admiring the view. He was dressed in his usual black leather pants, vest and of course the sword was at his side. He black thick curly hair was down past his shoulders, but always trimmed neatly and those dark orbs for eyes, she could and had gotten lost in them.   
  
He walked up behind her and began to wash her back. As he let the soft soapy sponge wash not only the blood and dirt but also the guilt from her soul that she may do this again for him tomorrow. He always made things better for her. She would be his Goddess, His Queen soon, and together they would rule the world. He could sense the thoughts of power that played on his beloved chosen’s mind. He loved to hear her planning. She was a natural born killer and with his teaching she had become a ruler. She would rule next to him. She had but one last test before her and his Father would give his blessing in the matter. “Ares if she is your other half then she must prove it to me before I grant her immortality and title of Goddess. She must face her own army and walk the gauntlet. If after this and she survives and if she still follows your path, then she might be worthy. But be weary my son for she will have many trials before her, whether or not her soul is your mate will be decided by her and no one else.” Zeus decreed this and dismissed his first born son from his throne room. Ares thought to himself “ Surely my princess will have no problem completing this test, she has surpassed all others before her with out even trying”. With that the God disappeared and went in search of his Warrior Princess.  
  
“You are intoxicating my dear” he whispered in her ear.   
  
“I know” was all she replied. At this he burst into laughter. He had never known a woman who was so sure of herself before, or so demanding of him, and he loved it. Most women were too damn soft for him, but she could be hard and soft at the same time. Gods he loved this creature.  
  
“I have a mission for you my dear, I need you to attack a small village not far from here. The people are said to have destroyed my temple and have follow no God. I want a lesson imposed upon them.” He said with a slight smile on his lips. “Leave the children 14 and under alive.”  
  
“Why leave anyone alive, oh oh wait I get it that way this generation will grow up knowing that your power will be enforced and not to dare revolt against you. Clever lover, very clever not to mention all the hatred that you will feed of off that will emulate from this village. I never underestimate you my daring God of War, and yes I will not fail you.” With that she rose from the tub and wrapped her silk robe around her firm body. Her damp raven hair fell all around her. She gave a heartless glance at Ares and with that dismissed him. He left the room in a shower of blue shards. She went to her bed and fell in. She slept that night like she hadn’t in years, it was as though she knew tomorrow held more than what it appeared to.  
  
The morning came all too soon for the Warrior Princess. She rose from her sleep and immediately began to prepare for the raid. Bringing in her second in command she informed him of the desires that Ares wanted from this village. As usual he wanted to kill every last living thing, but she understood where Ares was coming on this and wouldn’t have it. She knew he would be trouble that day.  
  
Her army crested the hill looking over the village, she waited. She waited for the signal he always gave her. Then is came that small thing only she could feel, a slight nudge in the direction he wanted her. She gave the call of battle and her army was off to destroy almost everything in its path.   
  
As the battle ensued her doubts about some of her men rang true. She had forcibly stopped them from slaughtering the children. She had the children taken from the village to the caves near by. She informed the frightened group they would be freed at sunup, but their parents would pay for the betrayal of Ares God Of War. She further explained that if they grew to follow their parents she herself would return to take their lives in his name. She signaled for the guards to take them away and turned her horse around. “Now another matter to take care of” she thought to herself.   
  
Things were not going as she had planned. Damn him, she swore to her self, why won’t he obey my orders. She would have to take this on herself. She approached the man who had broken her order. “What do you have to say for yourself?” she spat at him.  
  
Her second in command looked at her with pure hatred. “I say you are soft, and it is only a matter of time before you are defeated” with that he spit at the warrior woman before him. Her eyes locked with this man “You will die for your insubordination. When I give an order it is to be followed, no questions” she turned on her heal on the last words and began to walk away confident that with his death no one would question her again. It was then that she felt the sharp pain at the back of her head and her world went black.  
  
“WAKE UP BITCH!” a voice screamed into her ringing ears. She opened her eyes trying to adjust them to the light and deal with the pain she felt.  
  
“NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INGNORANCE WOMAN” screamed the man she had earlier threatened. “YOU WILL WALK THE GUANTLET AND DIE” yelled the man who then burst out into laughter. “WE DON’T NEED YOU ANYMORE XENA.” She took assessment of her situation. She had been knocked out and her head was very sore. Her armor was gone and she sat before her men in her shift. She had no weapons, and before her was the Gauntlet. She had heard of this torturous treatment, but never heard of anyone living through it. She would have to walk down this trail taking the hits of all her soldiers and most likely wouldn’t live, but if she did they would all pay she would see to it personally. She would give them the justice they deserved for being traitors. She had just began to stand when a shove from behind dumped her on her knees at the beginning of the trail.  
  
Her second in command yelled above the screams of the men. “Fear not my men for Xena will stand trial today and face judgment for her lost way. She had gone to far ordering us to spare the children. She has spent too much time on her back of recent and has forgotten the rules of our army. We do not need The God of War to lead us, we will lead ourselves and we will not spare anyone.” He spit at Xena and began to speak again “I offer our former leader this, if she survives this then the children and herself are free to leave, but if she fails she not only loses her own life but that of all the children.” He smirked at Xena, Gods how he wanted to possess her, but she was so wrapped up in the God of War. Well he would have the last laugh as she died by the hands of her own men, if he couldn‘t have her no one would. “LET IT BEGIN!”  
  
She was once again shoved forward, but this time she received a prompt blow to her back. She tried to stand again and was once again knocked to her knees. Each blow angered her, and with the anger came strength. She began to stand up; the hits from her men weren’t effecting her now. She was determined to keep her word and make it through this. She walked for what seemed miles, taking every hit offered her from her men. Some of her men took pity on the great warrior and purposely missed when striking. She was quite a site now. Her shift was torn and blood soaked, but this time it was her blood. She knew her right arm was broke and could feel blood draining from her head. If she didn’t make it to the end soon she will die from loss of blood. She could fell her strength failing her for the first time in her life. She began to fall to her knees. She looked up and could see the end only a few feet away. Somehow she managed enough strength to pull herself over the line in the dirt with her left arm. The last few soldiers refused to raise their weapons to the fallen warrior. This was an unbelievable act of a mortal walk through that much pain. Some men didn’t feel right beating their fallen leader, they felt too much respect for what she had accomplished over the years. No one was allowed to help her up, they were ordered to simply walked away.  
  
She was unsure how long she laid there in the dirt and the blood, her blood, but she felt a gently touch on her shoulder and looked up. He had come. She took a deep breath and said in a shaky voice “what happened, why wouldn’t my men obey me?” “Why didn’t you come sooner?” Her voice was getting weaker as she closed her eyes.  
  
“They wouldn’t listen because this was a test of Zeus, and you have passed” with this he bent over and picked up the shattered remains of his beloved Warrior Princess. “ He didn’t think you worthy of what I proposed so he wanted to test you and if you passed I could continue with my plans.” He sighed as he looked down at her broken body. “Please forgive me my lovely Xena” with that they disappeared into a blue shower of shards.  
  
They reappeared on Mt Olympus in Ares private quarters. He carried his Warrior Princess to the bed and laid her down upon silk sheets. She felt the life slipping from her. She had lost too much blood, she was beaten and was almost ready to give into the darkness. She opened her bruised eye lids and raised her crystal blue gaze toward her God. She could barely speak at this point “ Ares, what is the point of passing this test, if I die?” She began to cough and sprays of blood came forth. It wouldn’t be long and she would have passed to the land of the dead.  
  
“You won’t die my sweet, now sip this and your pain will go away. You will be healed.” He held the cup to her mouth. She opened her mouth and let the reddish liquid drain down her throat. Almost instantly she felt a stream of power run through her veins. She sat up and looked at her body, it was healed, she was alive and something more.  
  
“What is going on Ares?” she asked . She looked at herself again and was in total shock. “You have just become my Goddess and soon you will be my wife. You are in short a Goddess and immortal” he said with a full grin from ear to ear. He was quite pleased with himself.   
  
“But what am I a Goddess of?” she asked Ares.  
  
“I am not sure of we will have to talk to Zeus about the title, but I can tell you this you are a powerful Goddess. I can feel the power emulating from you.” He smiled at his love. “Now what would you like to do first, perhaps reek a little revenge on those who beat you?”  
  
“Yes, but only those that hit me. Some of my men refused, I want them in my new army.” She was uncontrollably happy. She had succeeded she was a Goddess and would be Ares’s lover forever. Now those foolish men would get the justice they deserved. With that she disappeared in a shower of deep red shards.   
  
“Should of figured the color of blood, it fits her” Ares said laughing as he himself vanished in blue.  
  
Xena appeared not far from where she had lain when Ares found her. Her clothes were still torn and bloody and with a little godly powers she made herself appear to still be injured. Now she would have some fun.  
  
She walked up to the camp. When she entered the camp the warriors began whispering. They couldn’t believe she was alive much less walking. The dared not look at her. She took mental note who was faithful to her and who had betrayed her, then she entered her tent. But her tent was occupied by her second in command, and he seemed to be feeling pretty good about himself, too bad that won’t last.  
  
“You think you can keep me down with that little exercise, I am sorry you will have to do better than that you fool” she said in a tone that visibly made the man shutter.  
  
He was sure she was dead. No body could take that kinda of beating and live, but here she was and she wanted his head. “Xena, I mean Mistress it wasn’t my fault, the other men felt you had gone soft. I didn‘t want to lose everything I….I mean we have built.” “They will not fail you again now that you have survived the worse test of any warrior.” His voice was shaky.  
  
“Where are the children?” was all she said to his plea. The tone was that of ice, void of feeling.  
  
“I had them executed as they should have been in the beginning” he said flatly. “I was what I knew you really wanted.”  
  
“Well you have made more than one mistake on this day. One, you have betrayed me and my plans, and Secondly you swore you had no allegiance with any God. The Second will defiantly haunt you for the rest of your life, as short as that is going to be.”  
  
A little more confident than before he spoke “I am not afraid of you Xena, you are weak and injured. I will kill you and put your head up on the post. You should of left when you had a chance” he was grinning now. He was pretty sure it used all of her energy up to just walk up here, and now he would cut her down once and for all.  
  
“You will soon find out what a mistake you have made” she grinned. With that she was enveloped in a red flame. When the flame died there she stood, she was uninjured and ready to kill. She watched as the man fell to his knees crying like a small child. “You wanted my power, well feel the power Ares has given to me” with that she raised her hand an ball of flame materialized and she shot it at the man. He was dissolved in the flames. His screams filled the air and the entire camp rose to see what could cause such a scream. Her wrath then continued through the camp. The men who had betrayed her burst into flames. All that was left were the men who wouldn’t raise a hand to their leader and several piles of ashes.  
  
She appeared in the middle of the camp “Those of you who are still alive have now become my personal army for I am now a Goddess and will rule with a firm hand.” The men dropped to their knees as a sign of worship, and so began her journey.  
  
Ares appeared at her side clapping. “Well done my dear, well done. Now shall we go and see Zeus, I am sure he has lots and lots of things to fill you in on.”  
  
“Yes, let’s go.” She looked at her army on their knees to her “Clean up this mess. I will be back soon with new orders for our new mission.” With that she and Ares disappeared before the now frightened men.  
  
They appeared before Zeus in the Great Hall of Olympus. “Ares, you were told not to give her the ambrosia until I was present.” Zeus said as he stared down his oldest son. “I know father, but her life force was slipping too fast, I didn’t think you would make it in time.” state Ares and he added “My humblest apologizes Father, I do not wish to anger you" smiling inwardly for he had gotten his way.  
  
“Well, well maybe I should of brought her here sooner, her presence brings out your manners” Zeus said with a hearty laugh. “ Now to the matter of hand, your title and position here. I have though hard about this, but the reality is you made the decision. You will be Goddess Of Justice from this moment on. You will have much work ahead of you, but I am sure my Son will keep you well informed.” He looked down upon the two, they were so alike, he hoped that this would be for the best. “Now I have to go so be gone from my sight.” He waved them away with his hand.  
  
Ares took Xena to his quarters and began her training as a Goddess. He wasn’t too happy about Justice, but he was sure it would work into his plans somewhere.  
  
She took her job very seriously and dispensed justice to those who deserved it. She had noticed that the blackness around her soul had begun to fade and actually found joy from time to time. Ares made light of this for he knew her soul was his mate and he had made the right decision. After a few years, which to them seemed like days Gods, Xena and Ares stood in front of the fates to make their bond complete. His family was there as witnesses. The bond complete, she and Ares belonged to each other for eternity. She was happy for the first time in a long time. To see a smile upon her face made even the God of War completely happy, well even if it was for just a day.  
  
5 years later………………..  
  
Xena stood before the portal watching over a battle. A warlord was attempting to take a village. She had now become disgusted with the ways of this warlord and knew she would have to step in.  
  
She appeared on the battlefield only visible to the leader. He gaped openly at her for he knew why she was there, he had was to be judged. She didn’t speak but instead made visions of his crimes appear in his mind. The murder, betrayal and lust were too much as he fell from his horse holding his head screaming. His warriors stopped and looked at their fallen leader. His punishment was madness. To be forever haunted by the ghosts of his victims. His warriors picked up their weapons and went back to pillaging, they didn’t need him anymore anyways.  
  
Her job was complete here for now. Just as she was about to leave a noise caught her attention. She turned and saw a young blond being attacked and about to be raped. She watched as the young innocent fought her attackers with all her strength. Turning to once again leave she the girl screamed “Please Xena Goddess of Justice help me!”  
  
She stopped, turned around again and looked. The girl had been one of her followers. She materialized on the battle field now making herself known to all who were there. Everyone stopped again and stared at her. She was a site to behold. Her long black leather dress was slit to the upper thigh and only held in place by two thin leather straps. She wore a blood red cloak around her neck that blew in the wind entwined with her waist length raven hair. Her ice blue eyes stared at the young girl who had asked for her help. So few mortals asked for her help, the just expected it, but this one actually called to her. She walked over to the girl and lifted her head to gaze into her eyes. What met her vision were a pair of startling green eyes. Eyes that would haunt her days if she didn’t step in to help her. There was something about her that Xena couldn’t put her finger on. She pressed further into the girls thought and read her mind.  
  
“You are the one they call Gabrielle” she said in a soft almost loving tone. “I have watched you for sometime now. You possess knowledge of Justice and Fairness beyond your years.”  
  
The girl was still being held by the men. Xena raised her hand and they vanished. “You will come with me child.”  
  
With that the two women disappeared. With them gone the battle began to rage on. Ares had watched the whole thing with great interest. He loved it when his beloved wife joined him on the battlefield, for he really didn’t care who died, and it gave him a charge to watch her in action. He had secretly wished that he could watch her in action the way she used to be, but that was the price to pay to have her with him for eternity, a price he would gladly pay. His love for her was still strong, but there were times when he noticed changes in her. She no longer had interest in sparing or fighting at all, it was almost as if at times she was disgusted by the sight of himself the God of War “No that is stupid” he thought to himself “She loves me and always will.”  
  
The women reappeared in the goddess’s personal chamber.  
  
The girl fell to her knees and bowed her head to the floor “My Goddess what do you wish of me?” She didn’t sound a bit scared. The girl had followed this Goddess since she heard of her creation a few short years ago. She believed in Justice and fairness and would follow anyone who could enforce it.  
  
“As I have said I have watched you for awhile now. I found out sometime ago that you were destined to be at my side as it was decreed by the Fates before either of us was born. I have chosen now to make you aware of that. I was born of mortal blood and killed anyone who stood in my way to get power. I have let go of that past and now try to right the wrongs of others that are like what I was. I have told you my story now if you wish to leave I will make it so, but be aware that you will be at my side someday soon, for it has been written” the Goddess said lovingly to the young woman before her.  
  
“I will stay” was all the girl said. She didn’t want to question the Goddess of Justice and she knew deep in her heart the Goddess’s words were the truth.  
  
25 years later……………………  
  
Xena and Gabrielle had been together for 25 years now and the mortal age was beginning to show on the young woman. Xena had taken her to the Amazons to have her trained and she had become their queen by right of cast. Together they had righted many wrongs over the years and had generally messed up a lot of Xena’s Husband’s plans. Ares had seemed to become bored with his wife and she was well aware of his affairs with mortals. She actually didn’t care for it had left her time to herself. She could see now that it wasn’t love, but power that drew her to him in the beginning and with each passing season she had lost more and more of that old self that he once admired. She was acting more and more like Aphrodite then his once Warrior Princess. He knew that the change had something to do with that annoying blond she was always with, but he found nothing was between them other than friendship, which annoyed him even more. He would wait until the mortal woman died then he would reclaim his Xena. Then he would get back the Xena that he loved.  
  
The time came sooner than he had hoped. The annoying blond was mortally injured in a battle with his   
  
Army saving the Amazon’s. He found her dying on the battlefield. He thought “I will bring her to Xena and this will be the new beginning for us again. She will say goodbye to her mortal plaything and we can get on with our lives together.” He picked up her dying body and transported it to their home.  
  
When he arrived he was greeted by a sight he would not forget anytime soon. Standing all around were Zeus, Xena, Aphrodite and Hera. He placed the young woman’s body on the table and turned to ask what they were doing there, but was interrupted by his father “Ares you have completed your task.”   
  
The God Of War looked at his father with confusion “What task?”  
  
“Xena said you would bring the woman here because you knew how special she was. You see it was written some time ago that this woman would travel with Xena and now I will make that come true, with the approval of my wife of course” said Zeus turning to Hera. “Of course Husband, she is an especially gifted child and will be welcomed into our family as Xena was” with this Hera put her arm around Xena’s shoulders.  
  
Before Ares could utter a word the lifeless body of the woman began to glow and she awoke “where am I?” was all she could ask.  
  
It was Xena who stepped forward now “you are with friends who are now your family. You have been chosen to be the Goddess to the Amazons. You will protect and guide them from now on” she said with a soft loving smile.  
  
The new goddess sat up and took in all who where there. Her eyes eventually rested on Ares “you brought me here didn’t you? I thought you hated me all this time for taking Xena’s time from you and all along you cared” with that she jumped up from the table and hugged Ares. He vanished in a huff from her arms “What’s wrong with him?”  
  
Zeus laughed “He wasn’t aware what he was doing to fulfill the prophecy. I don’t think he was too happy with the outcome. Now come on and let us get you familiar with your new duties.” With that all disappeared.  
  
25 years later………………………  
  
Xena spoke less and less to her best friend for duties tore them both apart now. Things were not as she had planned. She had made a new friend of the mortal world, one that angered her husband more than Gabrielle had. This mortal was Hercules, Ares half brother. He was a hero among the mortals and lived by the code that had now become hers. She no longer felt the rush from killing, it actually sickened her now. She and Ares had pulled apart more and more over the last few years and now pretty much avoided each other. She knew he regretted his decision with her. The saying that Zeus had told Ares rang through her ears “I told you once a long time ago son, be careful what you wish for, you won’t always get what you expect.” She knew that Ares was disgusted by her now. She represented Justice in the good sense, no he wanted a Goddess of War and Destruction and instead he got one of fairness and good. She and Hercules became quiet close and once too close. Ares was furious when he found out she had had an affair, but she silenced him by mentioning his hundreds of affairs. He left and they hadn’t spoken since. Their marriage had become for appearance only. At gatherings he doted on her and she looked lovingly at him, but in private it was all they could do to be in the same room. She stopped seeing Hercules and that seemed to lessen Ares’s tempers for awhile. But her heart began to sink more and more as the years past and the emptiness.  
  
Many years later…………………………..  
  
As she stood on the cliff looking out into the distance the wind whipped her long silky black hair all around. Her cold steel blue eyes stared out at the sunset. She was dressed in a long black leather dress. The skirt was slit high to enable fighting, even though that never happened anymore. The top was held in place by two thin leather straps that criss-crossed down her back. She wore a blood red cape around her shoulders that blew back in the wind entangled with her waist length raven hair. She was a site to behold in all her glory. She sighed as the last rays of light disappeared and the evening began to darken the sky. She would have to go back now. She sighed again and in an instant disappeared in a shower of red shards.  
  
She reappeared inside her room on Olympus. She walked over to the vanity and sat down. She brushed her hair until it glistened. She didn’t have to straighten it out the mortal way, but some habits die hard. She got up and removed her cape. She would have to see him again soon. She had avoided him since she found out her condition. She had been on Olympus for over 200 years now and had seen so much come and go. Her choice to come had a high price, but she was willing to pay it at the time to stay with her lover. Funny her life changing decision had been based on love and lust for Ares and since being here she hadn’t seen much of him. Gabrielle was busy guarding the Amazons from destruction. She herself had taken the position of Goddess of Justice. She actually enjoyed her new job. It was rewarding in ways she could never have imagined. But now she might lose all of it because of a fatal mistake. She dropped her head into her hands and cried. She cried for her stupidity and she cried for the fate she wasn’t sure of yet.  
  
It all happened some three months prior. She went to visit an old friend she hadn’t seen in many years. When she appeared she was shocked to see that little had changed about him. He was still has young and handsome looking as ever. Oh, Hercules the son of Zeus had been her savior once before, her lover and then her friend. Now she needed the latter.  
  
They talked for hours. He was happy to see her again too. It had also become apparent that the feelings between them were as strong as ever. Before she knew what was happening they were kissing. She felt the heat and passion burning in him as he covered her with kisses. Well the kissing lead to other events that her face still blushed when she thought about it. She made love to him through out the night with no thought of what the consequences could be. For the first time in a long time she let her heart do the thinking, and now look where it had gotten her, pregnant with Hercules’s child and she the wife of Ares the God of War.  
  
She paced the floor of her room for hours contemplating what to do next, but she wouldn’t have to answer that by herself as Ares appeared in the room. He walked over to his wife and bent to give her a kiss, he had decided that he would have to fix this problem between them. Maybe take her away and start over, but has he neared her he could sense her condition and stepped back a step instead. His brown orbs bore into her blue ones. In an instant he knew the truth. He also knew that they had not shared their bed in many years, thus the child was not his. The scream that followed left the earth below torn by earthquakes. “WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?”   
  
“Ares please let me explain” she was crying at this point. She had never seen him this angry before. She was the one who was wrong and owed him the apologizes and explanations that were hard to form.  
  
“WHO IS THE BASTARD?” was the answer she received.  
  
“Hercules” she said in a sheepish voice. She shuddered at the sound of her own voice, “When did it become so weak, so feminine” she thought to herself.  
  
She couldn’t look at his face. She had destroyed everything because she had felt sorry for herself, and she the Goddess of Justice. What a joke. Ares still stared at her. He was in shock. The woman he loved, the only woman he had ever given his heart to, had betrayed him and with his bastard half brother. “Why?” was the only thing he could say.  
  
“I don’t know. It just happened. I can’t really explain it. I haven’t seen or been with you in so long other than for public engagements, I was lonely” her head dropped with the last word. She had been lonely and had used Hercules’s feeling for her to comfort her. “You have lost interest in me, because I have changed, I couldn’t take the emptiness any more. He filled the void”  
  
“Xena, please, tell me that you don’t love him?” Ares asked.  
  
“No, not the way I did for you.” she answered  
  
“What do you mean the way you did for me? You don’t love me!?” Ares was taken back. He couldn’t believe it, after all he had given her she couldn’t throw him away like trash.  
  
“I think that love died after you made me immortal. It died a little at a time as my darkness was replaced with values of Justice. I have been living a lie for 200 years and I couldn’t take the loneliness anymore. Gabrielle is busy with her Amazons and you well you never gave up your extracurricular activities. I was so busy at first with the God thing that I didn’t notice, but for the last 50 or so years a void has taken my heart. I just wanted to be held by someone who honestly loves me with out any strings. With you there was always strings.” she finished and turned her back to Ares. “I am going to have this baby. Have the family you wouldn’t give me. I want a divorce from you and I want you to leave me and Hercules alone with our child. If I must give up my God Hood then so be it. I suppose the world will go on without Justice, it has for sometime already.” With that she faded into a shimmer of red and vanished.   
  
She left Ares behind with his mouth gaped. He had lost her, he had lost her because he had taken her for granted. He treated her like a trophy and put her up on a shelf, but she was a living breathing soul a very emotional soul who needed love whether she would admit it or not. He fell to the floor screaming “What have I done?” Again the earth shook. “I could of stopped it, but I let the change happen in her and now I have lost everything.” “I WANT MY XENA BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”  
  
She appeared in front of Hercules. It was time he knew. He was finishing up some field work when she appeared. He lifted his eyes and smiled at the site of her. Gods he could really love this woman through and through. He knew the consequences of this love, she was his brothers wife after all, but that was in name only and had been for sometime. He walked over to her “Xena, how good to see you” he looked into her eyes and knew something was wrong “what’s wrong? Ares knows doesn’t’ he. What did he do to you?” asked the hero.   
  
“He knows, he hasn’t done anything, yet. Hercules I have something important to share with you, I am carrying your child.” Hercules stared at her in disbelief and then smiled. She was relieved to see him smile. “I told Ares I wanted to be with you and left him without looking back.” She felt relieved for the first time in years. She had broken free, or so she thought.  
  
“Xena I would be honored for you to be with me, but there is one problem. In your hast to marry him you did it in front of the fates, that bond can not be broken. I will keep you and our child safe have no fear of that.” He looked at her and the only thought he had was he was finally going to have her and the family he wanted again. No way was Ares going to stand in their way.   
  
“Hercules I have a few matters to take care of, but I will be back.” She kisses him with her whole heart and left her lover. “When I get back we will get started on our life together.” “Be careful my precious Xena, I am sure Ares will make things difficult on you up there” he paused “I will come with you to face my father and brother, I do not fear them.” He smiled as he looked down upon the woman that had stolen his heart.  
  
“No, love this is something I must do alone” she lifted her gaze to his “but have no fear when I return I will want you to show just how much you do love me.” With that she left giggling for the first time in years and left her beloved Hercules blushing from the comment.  
  
She had to face the facts of her existence before she could bring another into this world or continue her own. She had to have time to think and be alone. She had changed. She didn’t know who she was any more.   
  
She went to her private retreat for peace and quiet and to face herself. This was all she had ever wanted, but there was a catch, and the catch was this really wasn’t what she wanted. She waved her hand over the portal before her. Past images appeared before her. She felt a slight twinge as she watched the exploits she had done. She then realized that if she were to judge herself she would condemn herself to death and pain for her actions. Is this Zeus’s final joke upon her? Making her realize her dreams of absolute power where that just dreams. She was Zeus’s tool now and was used against her husband. She had broken the vow she made with her husband by bedding another man. She really didn’t like herself now. She couldn’t be justice anymore it was killing her. The endless logic was too much, where was her passion? She would not settle for this any longer. She screamed into the night “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”  
  
Ares heard her scream. He had tried to find her for sometime now and was about to give up. He followed the voice to Xena. He found her in her brother’s tomb. She had collapsed to the floor. Above her was a portal and the pictures of her past flashed. “Come on Xena let me take you home” he said softly as he bent to pick her up and transported her to their home on Olympus.  
  
She had pushed herself into a deep slumber, almost Coma State. The Gods and Goddess came to offer assistance in waking her, but nothing helped. Gabrielle came and held her hand and talked to her, nothing. Soon all that was left was Ares. He spoke to her softly “Please wake up my sweet. I am sorry. Please we can work this out.” He was pleading now, but she was lost in the past. She was judging herself for the actions she did in his name.   
  
Two months had passed when the Goddess of Justice opened her eyes. She surveyed the room around her. She was home on Olympus. She looked to her right and there was her husband. He looked awful. He was resting next to the bed with his head laying on the edge. She raised her hand and ran it through his curly black hair. He opened his eyes and met her crystal blue eyes. They said nothing for awhile, just stared into each other’s eyes. Finally Xena spoke “Ares, I have past judgment on myself” she raise her fingers to his mouth as he began to protest “let me finish. I have seen all that I did as a mortal and now the betrayal I have done as a Goddess. It would not be right for me to pass judgment others while I have committed the same crimes against humanity and the man who held my heart once” she sighed heavily as she finished her statement.  
  
“I can not stop you if you follow this through, but remember I did love you, and I still do. I am sorry for what I have done to you. You were my wild creature that I wanted to keep you in a gilded cage for myself. I have done this to you. I am truly sorry, I just wanted you to know that I do love you” Ares lowered his head to her chest like a small child seeking comfort. She again ran her hand through his hair once again. He abruptly got up “Go to Zeus he can make this end.” Ares stepped back from her and disappeared.   
  
She rose from the bed and went to the mirror. She waved her hand over herself and changed her clothing to her old warrior outfit. She sighed and let her hand fall to her stomach. “I am sorry little one, but I do not think you were really meant to be. Zeus will know what to do.” She sheathed her sword and went to Zeus’s throne room. Her thoughts were on Hercules and the love she was about to give up.  
  
She opens the massive doors and entered the room. There was her father in law. He sat majestically upon his throne. He looked up and saw Xena enter the room. With a wave of his hand he beckoned her forward to stand before him. “Xena you are up and about that is good, now tell me what brings you here, especially dressed in that get up?”  
  
“You know why I am here Zeus. You know I should never have been here. Ares thought the Gauntlet was my test, but it wasn’t was it, it was the beginning of a many tests to come?” the coldness that came from her made Zeus sit up. She was pissed and if she had managed to revive her old self in any form a pissed off Xena was not a good thing, especially a powerful Goddess.  
  
“You are right Xena. I told Ares that you would have many trials before you, but he did not heed me, as usual he thought he could handle it and only listened to what he wanted to hear.” Said the King of Olympus. He shook his weary head and lifted his gaze to meet hers. She was hurting in ways he didn’t think it was possible. He knew of the pregnancy. He had tried to warned Ares she was not to be his. Her soul belonged to another perhaps, but his son had made up his mind. Now she had suffered through all of this. Zeus had to make this right. “Xena I can take it back, I can take back everything that has happened.”  
  
“If you do then I will also lose everything that I have come to love. Hercules will feel nothing for me and Gabrielle will only know me as a murdering warlord, and I will never know the child” her hands fell to her stomach. He head hung low and she fell to her knees before the God. “This was not meant for me. I have passed judgment upon myself for the deeds done at my hands some 200 years ago. I must go back and face the people I have wronged and perhaps make peace with myself.” She looked up to Zeus and their eyes locked. He looked deeply into her soul through her crystal eyes; he could now see what stirred not just one of his sons, but both, she was a captivating woman.  
  
He placed his hand on Xena’s head “Xena your tests are complete. You have not failed nor have you passed. I have decided to send you back to the morning of the raid. You must make the decisions from there by yourself and chose your own path” he lifted her chin and again stared into her eyes “This I do for I see the beauty that is you. You have a grand future ahead of you. You will be the Defender of the People not the Destroyer of Nations. My son Ares will never give up on you, nor will Hercules. You will have to choose, which is the one for you. I do not forget Gabrielle, you were meant to travel the earth with her for she is your light from the darkness. I will correct the error I have made.” With this done he helped Xena to her feet and they walked toward the center of the room. As they neared a strange purple swirling portal appeared before them.  
  
“What is this?” she asked staring at the strange portal before them.  
  
“This will take you home” he leaned in and place a kiss on her cheek.  
  
“What was that for” she said almost laughing.  
  
“For my future daughter in law” he replied.  
  
“Which son will I marry?” she asked  
  
“That will be up to you to decide, but I know it will be one of them, the fates have decreed it. Now go on and finish what you started so long ago” with that he gave her a slight nudge toward the portal.  
  
She gasped when she felt the push and turned back looking him in the eye “Are you the one who pushes me into the direction of battle?”  
  
Whispering he replied “that will be our little secret, don’t tell Ares!” He smiled again and she walked into the portal, her past and her future all at once.  
  
She awoke and looked around her. She was in her tent. She was at her camp with her army and she still could remember the visions of betrayal that were to happen this day.   
  
She had risen and began dressing. She chose armor she had never worn in battle. It was a gift from Ares. She stood back to see what she looked like in her mirror. It was then she heard her Second in Command enter the tent. He was stunned at Xena’s appearance. She wore a white war dress that stopped high on her thigh. It was slit up to just below the waist. The top of the dress was nothing more than two pieces of leather hooked at the neck that crossed in the center of her chest at her breasts and wrapped around to her back. Her stomach was bare and for the first time he saw the tattoo. He wasn’t sure what it was. She placed a golden breastplate over the front that was the sign of Ares with two swords meeting in the middle. She wore gold arm bands and golden leather boots that came to her knees. She was breathtaking. But his stare returned to the tattoo.  
  
She spoke first trying to control the hatred in her voice “Yes you have noticed the tattoo, well would you like me to tell you about it?”  
  
“Yes, what does it mean?” was all the stunned man could say.  
  
“It is the sign of Ares, I am his chosen and today I must rid my army of traitors.” Her ice tone broke the man’s spell.  
  
His gaze rose to hers and he knew he was to die that day by her hand not the other way around like he had planned. Before he could finish his thoughts the cold steel of her blade cut him open and he fell to the floor lifeless “Tell Hades hello.” She wiped her sword off on his body and walked out to finish the job.  
  
The visions were not as strong as when she had first awoken, but she still had the knowledge of who the betrayers were. She walked through the sleepy army killing each man that had thought of becoming a traitor.  
  
She stood in the middle of her camp and gave the call to awaken the rest of the men. There were shrieks of horror when her deeds had been found, but all the remaining men gathered around her.  
  
The sun glistened off her golden armor, and her hands and weapons were stained with blood. The men had thought she had completely gone over the edge this time, perhaps she thought herself a Goddess or something now or this was one of her new tests of loyalty. She spoke clear and loud to all present and her tone made them shiver “I have awoken with the knowledge that there was to be a rebellion today against my rule. I have taken care of those who deify me and have left those who do not. You stand before me with a choice, You can stay and follow me or you may leave.”  
  
She waited. No one moved. Then the boy who had asked her about the dead fell to his knees and dropped his head and spoke “Oh Mistress Xena, I will follow you to the ends of the earth. My loyalty to you is undying and will follow me to Hades if necessary to prove to you.”  
  
She looked at the boy and then raised her gaze to the rest of the men and they too began to fall to their knees. “Good now everyone up and let’s get a move out on this village.” She looked at the boy again and saw the glint in the dark brown eyes. She knelt to him and whispered “I know who you are, and I thank you for your help” with that she stood up and mounted her horse and rode off. Ares stood also, quite proud of himself. He would have her yet.  
  
The raid went as Xena had planned. The children were spared and her men did not challenge her again. The visions that had plagued her earlier that day were fading. All that remained were a pair of sparkling green eyes and words that these were her light. She shook the feeling off and went back to her camp.  
  
The dead were gone and she went to her tent. He was there, she knew it, but said nothing. This was a game they had played before and would play again. She would be his Goddess someday, “Perhaps the Goddess of War and Destruction” she thought to herself, “but then again maybe not.” She smiled and spoke to the empty air “Ok show yourself for I am tired today and do not wish to engage in this play.” As ordered The God of War appeared at her side. “What do you have for me tomorrow my lord” she said laughingly.  
  
“I have a mission of utmost importance. I need to kill someone for me that has been bothering me for sometime now.” Ares said looking down at the woman who held his heart.  
  
“And who would be soooo bad that you can’t take care of your self” she replied in a smart ass tone.  
  
“Someone I have been sworn not to hurt” he paused “My half do gooder brother Hercules”   
  
She stopped laughing and looked at Ares. There was something about that name. Sure she had heard of the Great Hercules. He was a hero to the peasants and stopped warlords like her self for breakfast and killed monsters of Hera for lunch, but there was something else. Something she could put her finger on. She pushed the thought aside “I will think about it later” she thought to herself. “Where do I find this Hercules and how do you want him killed?” She said with the ice tone returning to her voice.  
  
“Oh you will find him not far from her, but I want you to trick his best friend into killing him, that way both of our hands are clean from his blood!” The God of War broke out in a cold laugh “that will make mother happy and father very very sorry he messed up my plans.” He wasn’t sure but he figured Zeus had something to do with the test not happening today.  
  
“I will set out in the morning, but as for tonight, I think I could do with a good night of loving” she winked at him and drew him to her bed, but before they reached it they were gone and appeared in his quarters laying upon his huge bed.   
  
The remainder of the night Xena did not think about the visions, only the pleasure she was receiving from her God of War. She felt as though their time together was coming to an end and wanted to relish what she could.  
  
The next morning she awoke in her own bed and rose. Her thoughts were on the mission she had been sent to do. She rode out of camp by herself that morning and into the next phase of her life, but that is another story.  
  


The End


End file.
